


Recovering

by VeinsOfOpal



Series: To Love Another [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recovery, Therapy, therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal
Summary: Robert wants to be a better person for Leon. And he means to try.





	Recovering

A text comes in from Robert. It's a picture of a door in a doctor's office, and Leon felt pride well up inside of him.

_'fuck, i feel scared'_

Leon sighed softly, heart aching quietly for his friend, for the man he loved.

**'You hunt cryptids, you can take on the therapist. I believe in you, Robert'**

It's a few moments before his reply comes in, and it's a simple two words.

_'thank you'_

**'Of course. You've got this'**

He doesn't reply, and as Leon looked to the analog and saw it was one o'clock, he realized Robert must've been called in to his appointment. 

The hour passes slowly, worry for Robert etched on Leon's features. But he's proud. He knew how hard it was for Robert, and knew how hard the road to recovery was. It took a hell of a lot of strength to get better, and he was so so proud.

His phone buzzed as he was getting a glass of water. Leon opens it quickly.

_'i'm still crazy but i think this is good'_

then another

_'you're watching a movie with betsy and i tonight because of this_

_and because i want to see you, you dick'_

Leon smiled.

**'I'll be there soon as you get home. I miss you.'**

The reply comes slower this time, and Leon almost regrets sending the message. When he opens the text, he doesn't regret it at all.

_'i miss you too. and i think i'm ready'_


End file.
